


In the Black Night

by whoviangirlfromgallifrey



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoviangirlfromgallifrey/pseuds/whoviangirlfromgallifrey
Summary: Michael Hunter, better known as Rip, knew that coming to the goth night at the club was a mistake, until he saw Felicity Smoak sitting alone at the bar, looking bored and something drew him in.





	1. Fancy Meeting You Here

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted for Halloween but I got sick and ended up missing the deadline I set for myself.
> 
> Nothing you recognize is mine, the characters belong to their respective owners, I just took them out to play with them.

Felicity POV

Felicity sat at the bar, slowly sipping from a cranberry and vodka in front of her. She never really went out for clubs and the like but all her friends had been too busy to go with her and she had a sneaking suspicion that it was intentional and so, for the first time since breaking things off with Ray, she had decided to go out after work on a Friday night and enjoy herself. The music was pulsing in her ears and setting the pace of her heartbeat and though it wasn’t usually her thing, she noticed several younger couples, dressed in the gothic style and grinding against one another on the dance floor. The scene made her reach down and tug at the skirt she wore, perhaps subconsciously. She turned slightly to reach for her drink behind her elbow when someone beat her to it and an outstretched hand held the glass out to her. 

She jumped slightly and looked up into the face of a very good-looking ginger with the strangest eyes she had ever seen. It could have been a trick of the flashing lights but they held her gaze intently and she found herself forgetting how to breath properly as she sat there and stared into the pale face of the gorgeous stranger. 

“Hello” she said softly before finally breaking the gaze and looking at her own lap. 

She only dared to glance up briefly and give the smallest of smiles to this man who seemed to be taking a keen interest in her. She noticed a small quirk of his lips as he watched her and she was sure he thought she was some sort of mental case since she was acting so odd around him. 

“You probably think I’m nuts” she stated the obvious as she looked back at her own lap once again. 

Rip POV

It wasn't like him to frequent a place that was this cramped and packed in with humans. If he were a few centuries younger, he would be feeding from every single one, the smell of sweat and blood mingled together and creating a heady aroma to his vampire sense of smell. However, he had fed just a day or so earlier on the blood of a young virgin he had met in an alley a few blocks from where he was currently and the need for blood was still just a dull burn in the back of his throat and mind and easily ignored. Not to mention his attention was currently being held by the sight across the dimly lit room with the pulsing techno music. 

He had noticed the young blonde almost immediately when she entered the club, looking apprehensive and as if she didn’t frequent places like this often either. That wasn’t what had continued to hold his attention though. That was far more complicated. He could sense that she was lonely and sad and perhaps just a bit of an outsider like himself. That was why he stood in the shadows and continued to watch her until an opportunity to meet her presented itself. When it did, he took full advantage, striding boldly through the packed bodies and over to the bar where she sat. He smiled ruefully as he noticed her drink.

‘So she was one of those people who thought vampires were cool and chic’ he thought to himself as he slid the glass away from her elbow to prevent a spill.

He picked it up easily and waited until she reached for it to offer it to her and staring into her eyes in a way that froze her gaze on him. He liked to believe, perhaps inaccurately, that he could read someone’s thoughts through their expressions and their eyes but as he stared into the blue eyes of this young human child, he realized that maybe he had given himself too much credit.   
“Hello” he kept his tone low, inviting though even after all these centuries he still had the accent. 

Many people assumed that a vampire sounded like count Dracula of the films but Rip knew that was wrong. He himself was a Brit, through and through. Despite his age, he had never been able to shake the accent or the slang of his own time and it always gave others pause when they first met him and heard him speak though as he had passed through the centuries, he had picked up on some of the more modern idiosyncrasies. He realized a moment later that the woman in front of him had broken eye contact and his grin widened as he watched her again. 

“I apologize for startling you. I really didn’t mean to do that” he spoke in that same soft tone and he earned a small glance and nervous smile for it. 

At her comment about being “nuts” as she put it, the corner of his lips curved upward in a half smile and he shook his head.

“Not at all. I think you find me intriguing though” he stated simply. 

He had never been one to mince words and now was certainly no exception. He gave another small quirk of his lips as he backed away slightly from her.

Felicity POV

He was making her more nervous the longer he stared at her. That thought lead to a similar one about why exactly he was staring at her to begin with. Finally that one lead to a conclusion that he was wearing a look that made her think he wanted to devour her. She shook that last thought away and looked up quickly at him again before looking down at her drink in hand once again. 

“So um…….what brought you here?” she asked dumbly.

She brought the glass to her lips and took a sip of the cranberry and vodka drink. She looked at him after another drink from the glass and held his gaze this time. It might have been the alcohol or the lights but his eyes had this odd mesmerizing quality to them. In the dim lights they looked purple to her.

“You have the oddest color eyes” she blurted out suddenly. 

The burst of laughter that this statement was rewarded with made Felicity smile. He had a very nice laugh if she could be allowed to think that. Even without the alcohol she would have said the same thing. Something about his eyes was hypnotic and combined with the pulsing light of the dance floor, they seemed to hypnotize her. She tried to avoid staring too long at him as it made her dizzy and confusion rushed through her at being unable to figure out what he wanted from someone as plain as her. 

Rip POV

There was no logical explanation for what had drawn him to her. She was beautiful and he was fairly certain that she would make a beautiful, fearsome force when she was turned. He had every intention of turning her….only, not yet. He was fascinated by her and wanted to see how she behaved as a human and learn what drove and motivated humans, be reminded of those things.

“You want to go with me yes?” he asked, staring into her eyes when she looked at his face once again. He smiled, making sure he looked non-threatening and human even though he was anything but.

He saw the fear in her eyes and watched it be replaced with determination and an idea what she had yet to acknowledge out loud. He grinned as he stood and offered a hand to help her off her barstool. He could wait for her to acknowledge what she already knew deep down and then after he had toyed with her for a time, he would turn her and show her his lifestyle. After helping her from the stool, he left some money on the bar for her drink and a tip before placing a hand lightly against her lower back and guiding her through the crowd to the door and out into the cool, night air. 

Felicity POV

When he offered his hand to help her and she heard the question, she paused and a thought drifted through her brain that she didn't want to voice yet. Her eyes were locked with his and she felt that dizzy confusion again but she nodded, returning his smile and downing the rest of her drink before taking his outstretched hand with her own. She allowed herself to be pulled up off the barstool and then she felt his hand on the small of her back as he guided her through the dimly lit club toward the exit. 

The haze she felt herself in cleared as soon as she was in the cool night air. She inhaled the clean air and closed her eyes to clear her thoughts. “What's your name?” she asked, realizing that she hadn't asked his name yet. She stopped as he made his way to a very flashy, black car that looked expensive and very fast. She started at it for a minute before she noticed him staring expectantly at her. “Sorry,” she mumbled as she hurried to catch up and sliding into the passenger side. “Thank you” she said softly as she smiled at him, for his holding the door for her. Once the door was closed, she looked around at the plush interior of leather and couldn't help being impressed. 

Rip POV

He smiled to himself as he lead her out of the club and into the night air. “My name is Michael though I prefer Rip” he said in answer of her question, not noticing that she had stopped a few feet behind him. He turned to face her and watched her reaction to his car. “Do you like it?” he asked before smiling at her apology and the way she hurried forward and slid into the car. Before she could utter more than a quiet thank you, he shut the door and hurried to his side of the car, climbing in and starting the car. He pulled out into traffic and sped off into the night, zipping easily in and out of the lanes and traffic.


	2. Step Into My Parlour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip takes Felicity to the "home" he currently inhabits and seals her fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm a terrible person for leaving a cliffhanger ending for the chapter but the sex will start in the next one. Please only give constructive criticism, good or bad, as flames will only be used to roast marshmallows.

Felicity POV

Her suspicions were confirmed when she felt him zip out into traffic and she looked up to see the car weaving expertly in and out of lanes and around cars as Rip kept his eyes on the road in front of them. She couldn't stare out the window or she felt her stomach grow queasy from the speed of the car and so she kept her eyes fixed on her lap. 

“What's your name?” the question was asked so quietly that she almost missed it. The silence stretched between them for a moment before Felicity gathered her wits to answer. “Felicity. Felicity Smoak” she finally said just as softly. She dared to glance up at him for a half second before looking back down at her lap. “Where are you taking me?” she found that now she was looking at her lap again, she could find her voice and bravery as well.

The hand on her knee made her still for a minute before relaxing. His fingers were tracing circles on her knee and it was both soothing and arousing. She looked at him and held his gaze, her brain momentarily forgetting to function and she saw it in those oddly colored eyes, the mix of lust and passion and she wanted to lean closer and kiss him hard but she didn't move, instead just staying put.

She should have known that he would never answer the question so when he did, she was surprised and hoped it didn't show on her face. Once she was sure her features were schooled into an acceptable expression, she looked at him. 

Rip POV

Rip grinned as he saw her look up and out the window as he zipped into traffic effortlessly. He didn't need to watch the road but he was fairly certain if he didn't then he would never hear the end of it from this strange creature. As was typical of the majority of humans, she wouldn't look him in the eyes but it didn't really bother him. After a handful of centuries, he had stopped caring but there was something about this woman that made him want to care again.

“What's your name?” he asked her quietly, more to pull himself out of his own thoughts but also an attempt to make her more comfortable. Her answer was short and, was that a note of defiance and bravery there in her tone? He smiled to himself but let the smile fade before she could see it. “Where are you taking me?” she had asked not long after giving her name. 

Felicity. He let the name roll around his brain a moment. She didn't look familiar for any reason but he still mulled her name over in his head. He didn't think for long on that but he did smile slightly as he realized that she was trying to be brave and bold by asking him where they were going. He knew better of course, being able to hear her heart and pulse speed up and he made it worse when he placed a hand on her knee as he continued driving toward his home. 

“I'm taking you to my castle in the secluded mountains. I'm going to devour you” he teased, keeping his tone serious. As he spoke, he kept his hand on her knee, beginning to rub slow circles there. Her expression at his words when she looked at him again made him laugh loudly. He saw a trace of a smile from her as he laughed. ‘Probably assuming she was safe from harm with me’ he thought. He kept his hand on her knee, never moving higher on her thigh but sure she could tell the possessiveness in his touch as he resumed watching the road as the trees grew denser as he headed out of the city limits.

Felicity POV

She wasn't sure if she should laugh as she heard his response to her question. Finally she figured it was best to just stay quiet. She could fight him off if she had to, it wouldn't be the first time she had dealt with a handsy guy after meeting at a bar. As she watched him driving in silence though, she began to second guess that confidence. There was a possessiveness with this guy that she couldn't place or figure out. His hand never moved from her knee and she found herself trying to figure him out, like a puzzle. She had to admit that she liked his laugh and when she heard it again, she smiled slightly. 

She didn't hold his gaze though, her eyes slipping back to stare at her own lap as he looked over at her a moment. When she looked up again, they had stopped moving, the car now parked in front of a beautiful two story brick house. She could faintly see lights on in a few of the first floor rooms through the sliver of space between the closed curtains, which from the car looked to be made from a heavy material, like they were meant to block out the light purposely. Further proof of what her mind had told her earlier in the evening. She sat there in the warm car staring at the house and more than a little curious at the decor and design inside. 

Before she could open the door to the car, Rip was there, holding the door as he offered her a hand to help her out of the car. “Thank you” she said softly as she accepted the help and stepped carefully out into the chilly night air. She rubbed her arms a bit to try and warm up, smiling her thanks when she felt a jacket being placed around her shoulders. “Its an exquisite house” she stated as she followed him toward it. 

Rip POV

It felt strange sitting in the silence with her, he found he didn't feel uncomfortable or anxious but could just be alone with his thoughts. He pulled into the dirt road off the highway that lead to the rather inadequate lodgings. He didn't need the sleep, not really and he didn't feel things like heat and cold anymore but it was still nice to have a solid place to spend the daylight hours where he could avoid the sunlight and pass the hours. 

The timer seemed to have worked that he hooked to the electrical system as there were several rooms that were glowing in the light of lamps and overhead lights that had been installed. That was nice too, electricity. It made things infinitely easier for him so he had no need to keep servants to tend to lamps and oil and firewood day in and day out. He watched her face as he pulled in and rolled to a stop in front of it. Most humans would probably react as she had, since they found extravagance in something of this size but he simply knew its use and took advantage of it. 

He stepped out of the vehicle without comment and came to the other side, holding the door open as he offered his free hand to Felicity to help her. He saw her look at it for a moment before taking it and he helped her out before turning to close the door and lock the car, grabbing an extra jacket from inside the backseat before he turned to watch her reaction. He saw her rubbing her arms and stepped silently closer, placing the jacket across her shoulders gently. There was gratitude in her expression at his forethought and he quickly moved away, expecting she would follow him toward the building. 

He heard her praise and smiled as he opened the door so light flooded out onto the dusky porch as he turned to see her coming up the steps. “It suits my needs” he said honestly as he gestured her inside before following behind. He locked the door behind them and couldn't quite help the smile that crooked up the corner of his lips as he watched the human taking everything in. She had such enthusiasm and it baffled him as to why since to him it was simply a place to stay protected during sunlit hours. He watched as she went to stare at the bric-a-brac on the mantle of the fireplace and he wondered what was going through her mind. “What are you thinking about?” he asked her.

Felicity POV

The inside of the house was even more exquisite than she originally thought as he threw open the door, letting a burst of lamplight stream out into the dusky night air and her jaw dropped at his nonchalance of the beauty in front of him. She stepped inside more out of shock and exploration than conscious effort and just stood in the entry, staring at the interior. The first floor seemed to be paneled in dark wood, similar to what someone might see in a stately mansion library or an old castle library. She mentally kicked herself for allowing that thought to slip through as she entered the living room and saw a mantle for a large fireplace full of knick knacks. 

Felicity was unaware of Rip having followed her into the room as she was drawn closer and began to examine and stare at all the knick knacks. She was so lost in her thoughts that his voice caused her to jump, especially since it was so close to her, closer than she had thought and when she turned, he stood not 3 feet behind her. It took her a minute to process the question and gather her thoughts before speaking. “I'm thinking that none of this can be real. I'm either dead, in a coma or dreaming” she pinched her own arm and winced. “ow! That hurts” she mumbled as it began to dawn on her that everything was very real. She looked back up at him as she began to back away, her steps measured and slow until she hit the fireplace. “You're going to kill me aren't you?” she asked nervously, her voice shaking as her brain began to work rapidly to look for a way out. 

Rip POV

He saw the realization dawning on her face before it really struck her for certain that things were real. “You aren't dead or dreaming” he said as he stayed where he stood, even as she backed away from his vicinity. She couldn't escape, not really. He was faster and stronger than her and if things needed to get a bit messy then so be it. It wasn't the first time he had played with his food source. “As for killing you…..I'm not going to yet.” He had never been quite this open with a human that he could remember. He smiled and stepped closer to her once again, his smile dangerous. He saw her flinch and he leaned in and pressed his lips to her jaw, just under her ear, feeling her pulse speed up and his mouth watered. 

He pulled back from her intoxicating essence and growled softly, knowing that he needed to control himself just a bit longer. He stared at her, his eyes bright and deadly as well. “Get upstairs, find a room you like, you'll be my guest for quite some time” he said, voice low and dangerous as he saw her eyes widen and she nodded. He grinned as she scurried away and upstairs but not before he noticed the desire blooming in her eyes and at that moment, he knew she was his completely. He watched her hurry up the stairs and he made sure windows and doors were secured and the curtains drawn to keep out all light before he made his way up the stairs as well.


	3. One Night of Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip brings Felicity home and shows her what true passion consists of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating for the fic has changed to Explicit because of the sex in future chapters. This chapter is sort of part 1 of the chapter. Enjoy, thank you for the kudos and reviews.

Felicity POV

She had read enough fictional tales about vampirism and the ways that they had to live, feeding off humans to survive, killing their food source to survive. She had also read stories of the vampires that lured their prey in, turning them into vampires as well and in her mind, she hoped, despite the fact that she would be just as dead in the end that her “host” was the type who would change her into a vampire as well. 

“You're going to kill me aren't you?” she had asked when she saw him standing so close and she had begun looking for a way out, frantically looking for a means to escape, knowing full well she couldn't fight him off.

He could easily snap her neck before she even had a chance to move and she froze completely when he stepped in front of her and began to speak. “I'm not going to kill you….yet” he had said and his voice, despite being low and inviting, drawing her in further, had made her flinch. 

His lips were against her skin a minute later, pressing gently against her jaw line, right under her ear and against her main artery and her heart kicked into high gear and her blood began rushing through her veins and arteries in desire. Her eyes closed and she knew she was his to do what he liked. The spot where his lips were was one of her favorite places to be kissed and she moved her head slightly to give him more access and surface area to kiss. Her eyes opened slowly and she let out a soft cry of disappointment when he moved away and she was looking at him again. 

His words to find a room she liked sent a shiver through her but rather than say a word, she simply scurried out of the room and toward the staircase to do as she was bidden and for half a second, she wondered if he had placed her in some sort of hypnotic trance the way she obeyed without questioning him or what he had said. Once she was at the top of the staircase, she slowly crept down the hall, opening doors into large, ornately furnished rooms that made her pause and stare in awe every time she opened another door. 

Finally, she came to the end of the hall, finding a room she felt would suit her perfectly. Much like the rest of the house, it was paneled in a dark wood and there were heavy curtains over the windows. This one however, had a window that stretched from just above the floor and up to the high, vaulted ceiling, which when she glanced up at it, was also painted and designed to look like a dark wood. The curtains over the windows were a deep crimson color and matched the bed cover, which was also crimson color. When she touched the curtains, she discovered they were softer than she expected and she took a moment to appreciate their beauty and feel. There was a fireplace on the opposite wall from where the bed sat with a small desk and a nightstand opposite one another as well. The small lamp that sat on the nightstand was on, casting a warm yellowish glow over everything. Where she expected a closet, she found a beautifully carved, wooden wardrobe, which she rushed to throw open and see what was inside. What she found inside made her gasp softly. 

“Oh my…” she said to herself, pulling out a deep purple dress that looked vintage to her but until she tried it she wouldn't know for sure. All the items seemed to be neatly stored and safely preserved for someone who was long gone and Felicity wondered what had happened to this person, vampire….girl. “See something you like?” a now familiar voice asked and it was in her ear. 

She gasped softly and whirled around to find Rip much closer than he had been all evening. Her heart stuttered before resuming its correct rhythm and she shook her head. “Y-Yes” she answered quietly. “What happened to the woman these dresses and clothing belonged to?” 

Rip POV

He checked the locks and turned out lights on the first floor before making his way up the stairs behind Felicity. He saw the door to the room he had expected open and the soft yellow glow from the lamp flooding into the hall as he came to the top of the stairs and smiled. It seemed she was more predictable than he had originally thought. He entered the room and saw her standing in front of the open wardrobe, staring at the clothes there. He came up behind her and inhaled her scent, her essence, his mouth watering as he did so. 

“See something you like?” he asked inviting, grinning as she jumped before straightening his features as she looked at him again. She nodded and he smiled at her. “Y-Yes” she responded before asking him what happened to the owner of the dresses and clothes in the wardrobe. 

A stab of pain ran through Rip at the memories of his now dead lover and he went still as he retreated back into his memories. 

~Three centuries earlier~

Miranda smiled and twirled in front of Rip as she showed off the beautiful purple dress he had given her earlier that week. “How does it look?” she asked him softly, her dark hair blowing up in the breeze of the night air. Her eyes shone in the moonlight and Rip was mesmerized at the sight. She had captured his heart from the moment he had laid eyes on her and in that dress, she was an image to reckon with and he was sure she had never looked so radiant.

He smiled and came closer, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead. “You look beautiful my love. Like a queen” he said before capturing her lips with his in a kiss. He was sure she could see the love in his eyes but he said it anyway. “I love you Miranda” he said before pulling away from her and getting down on one knee and pulling a velvet box from his pocket and opening it to reveal an exquisite ring for her. “Marry me?” he asked her. The smile he got lit up his world as she nodded and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him as he stood once again. After he pulled away from the kiss, he pulled the ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger. 

He shook his head and came out of his memories as he felt a hand on his arm. “My apologies. What was your question?” he asked her to try and refocus and pushing the pain of his loss down deeper. “What happened to the woman these clothes belonged to?” she repeated her earlier question. He stared at her for a minute before responding in a detached tone. “She died” he stated and despite his best effort, there was a note of hurt in the tone. Felicity seemed to grasp the closed off nature of the discussion and instead just nodded. “I'm sorry” she said sincerely. 

Rip nodded and pulled away from the young female human at her sincere apology. “Thank you love” he said before he moved to the wardrobe and dug through it, bringing out a lingerie set that would look exquisite on her petite frame. “Wear this” he said as he handed it to her. He watched as she took the outfit from his hands and made her way toward the door to go into the bathroom to change. “Where are you going?” he asked, “Just change here where I can admire your body” He stepped toward her, taking her hand in his and tugging her toward the middle of the room. 

Felicity POV

Felicity noticed that he stopped speaking and even moving when she asked the question about the owner of the dresses. She wondered if she had asked something she shouldn't have when he seemed to continue to stay quiet. She began to look through the wardrobe again as she waited for a response she might never get. She watched his face as he retreated into his own thoughts and memories and after another minute or two of stony silence, Felicity moved closer and touched his arm gently. 

The gentle touch seemed to bring Rip back to the present moment and he shook his head to clear it. “My apologies. What was your question?” he asked in a voice that held a note of hurt and sadness in it. Felicity repeated her question, feeling surprised that he had asked her to repeat the question. His answer was short and to the point and Felicity felt her face redden in embarrassment at having asked. 

“I'm sorry” she said sincerely, feeling at a loss for anything else to say since he seemed to shut down the subject with his answer. She wasn't going to push him to speak about it and he seemed to have no intention of speaking any further on it as he pulled away. She smiled at his thanks, watching curiously as he rummaged through the wardrobe and grabbed a pretty pink neglige and turned to hand it to her. Felicity stood for a minute, just staring at the silky nightie before turning to head for the bathroom to change in private when Rip's voice stopped her near the door to the room. 

She turned to see him coming toward her as he asked her where she was going and then tugged on her hand when he grabbed it and brought her back to the middle of the room. She had to admit that the idea of getting naked in front of someone who so openly wanted to admire her body was definitely a turn on, especially when she felt his lips on that spot just under her ear, against her main artery and her heart rate and blood sped up. 

Rip POV

He smiled and pressed his lips to her neck again, the feel of her blood pulsing right under her skin in her veins and arteries making his mouth water and he had to fight hard to keep his nature in check at the extremely intoxicating aroma of her blood and essence as he kissed her neck and throat. “Please stay here to change. If it makes you more comfortable I can undress as well” he whispered into her ear as his fingers began to slide under her blouse and over her skin toward her breasts. He couldn't help it when the kissing turned into nipping and his fangs pierced the skin, drawing a few drops of blood from her body. 

As his tongue ran over the skin where he had bitten her, lapping at the blood flow there, he growled softly and his fingers squeezed her breasts and he felt her arch against him. He continued to lick the blood that dripped from the bite, not drinking deeply from her but enjoying the eroticism of the experience. “R-Rip…..that feels….” Felicity trailed off as he pulled his lips away from her skin and turned her to face him. Her eyes were bright with lust and he smiled at her. “Will you stay here with me Felicity?” he asked her. She nodded and his grin grew. “Good, then get undressed and let me see you in that lingerie” he said as he released her from his arms and began to undress himself. 

Felicity POV

His lips could do things that no other guy had ever even come close to doing. When he pressed his lips to her neck to kiss her, her heart and blood began to race and if she was correct in thinking he was a vampire, he could hear and feel it when his lips touched her skin. His whispered words flooded her whole body with heat and she wanted to do anything and everything he asked of her and when he mentioned making her more comfortable by undressing as well, she couldn't help but stay put where she was currently. She rolled her head to one side to give him better access to her skin and a few minutes later felt a prick as if she had stuck herself with a needle. She whimpered softly even as she felt his tongue against her skin, licking at the small wound he had given her as his hands squeezed her breasts roughly. 

She arched against him, pushing her breasts more fully into his hands as she heard him growl softly, another small whimper escaping her lips. “R-Rip…..that feels….” she trailed off, this having been the first time she had said his name aloud. She couldn't formulate a coherent sentence but she did frown when he released her and spun her around to face him. At his question about her staying with him, she nodded without thinking, being rewarded by that smile of his. She stood there as he began to undress himself and she took the chance to just watch him before she did the same and began stripping down slowly, like he was doing.


	4. The Spider and the Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity doesn't want to admit to herself what she already knows about her host.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 4. So sorry it took so long to get posted but I'm finally getting some free time and hopefully can use it to post more frequently.

Rip POV

He knew she was nervous, could tell by the way she stared back at him when he released her from his embrace to undress. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged out of it, placing it over the end of the chair before repeating the action with his bottoms. When he glanced at her again, he saw that she was staring at him as he undressed methodically. He met and held her gaze as he stopped what he was doing. The grin that had curled up the ends of his mouth grew when he noticed her discomfort and impatience as he stopped and stared at her. 

“Is there a problem Miss Smoak?” he asked, his tone soft and teasing at the same time. 

He grinned when he saw her eyes widen and she quickly shook her head at his question, though he knew he was frustrating her and throwing her off balance with the way he was acting. Normally, he wouldn't care to play with his prey but there was something different with the young woman in front of him that made him feel differently. He finished removing his clothes until he was standing before her in a pair of silken boxer shorts and a pair of socks, which he went over to the bed to sit down and remove those as well. When he looked over at her again, he stood, observing her in silence as she undressed herself much the same as he had, slowly, until she stood completely nude before him. 

He returned a slight curl of his lips when she caught him staring, though if her expression were anything to go by, she still was unable to read his thoughts and it was frustrating her. He continued to study her as she pulled the lace nightie on and then twirled like a school girl in front of him, returning her smile again as he noticed her smile. 

He caught her eye and grinned at their reflections in the mirror as he came up behind her and gently wrapped her in his arms as he noted the mussed hair, flushed skin and swollen lips, and bright lust filled eyes. 

“You're a vision like that. The post orgasm look suits you” he whispered as he leaned down to kiss the spot just below her ear. 

He could feel her blood pulsing through her veins just under the surface of her smooth neck and his mouth watered at the thought of drinking from her. He restrained himself just barely long enough to pull away from her and her intoxicating scent. 

“Get onto the bed” he commanded and it came out as a harsh growl.

He watched her move toward the bed and smirked as she got settled and he came over closer. 

Felicity POV

Watching him strip down to his underwear was a study in patience. He did everything so meticulously that she grew frustrated and finally looked down at herself in her half dressed state, sighing softly. She stripped down slowly, flushing bright pink at his observing her when she caught him staring as she glanced over to see him staring at her body as if observing a piece of statuary or artwork in a museum. She wanted to cover herself, not because he was staring at her and really looking at her but because she was unable to read his thoughts in his expression. It was unnerving her that she had no idea whether he appreciated the sight of her naked in front of him or if he was simply observing her for the sake of clinical examination. 

She caught his eye and smiled slightly at him before removing the last of her clothes and dropping them to the floor at her feet before she pulled the nightie on carefully and twirled a bit to show it off to him for approval. The smile and nod she received when she twirled in front of him made her smile. Felicity had to admit that the nightie was beautiful and as she caught her reflection in the mirror, she stood frozen. She looked as if she had already gone a few rounds between the sheets, hair mussed, face flushed and eyes bright with lust. 

Felicity jumped slightly as she felt a pair of arms wrap lightly around her waist, and she felt ridiculous when she saw a reflection in the mirror. ‘Vampires don't have reflections’ she thought to herself. Now that the word had come to the forefront of her brain, Felicity was finding it impossible to deny the obvious. He chuckled warmly in her ear as he kissed her skin. 

“You’re a vision like that. The post orgasm look suits you” his voice was like velvet in her ear as he spoke softly.

Her blood rushed through her veins as her heart sped up its tempo and she felt his lips against that perfect spot just beneath her ear. She flushed at his tone but the euphoric feeling was short lived as he wrenched himself away and she turned carefully to see him watching her and fighting himself. She made to step closer but stopped a second later. 

“Get onto the bed” his tone left no room to argue and so she did as she was told in silent compliance. 

‘Best not to upset him’ she thought as she got settled and he moved closer again once she had settled. The look in his eyes, lust mixed with something more dangerous, excited her and terrified her at the same time


End file.
